Darkness, Love and the Beginning
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: Starfire asks Robin what valentines is, she gets upset when she realises Robin hasnt given her a gift so he takes her a caravel but is all of this just a dream? ROBSTAR! BBRae and other pairings later on.


Note: I stuffed up……I posted the wrong story, if you want to keep reading that story, it's one of the KH/TT ones ok?

Ok….This story will even surpass D&C, at the moment I've planed out 3 stories for this so it will probably be a trilogy, depending if you guys like it or not and want more…… First story has romance and crap in it but the sequels wont so hold in there 'guys' I'm struggling with all the romance and stuff too but we wont have to put up with it much longer. HAZABUDADOBANG I want to start writing right now! I will say the rest of the stuff I have to say at the bottom. Get ready for my best stories yet…….

Lights……..Camera…….ACTION!

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I'm still not old enough to own TT even if I'm an old man, I have to be a wrinkle ancient old fart to be the owner and the guy who owns it isn't even old……..So I don't own TT at the moment but in a couple of years I will.

**The Darkness Begins & Still Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 1: Valentines Day?**

It was a peaceful day in Jump City; the birds were chirping away, the children were out playing and the adults relaxing. At Titan Tower however the usual was a foot.

"Dude! That's CHEATING!" yelled Beast Boy who was turning purple which is unusual for a green person waving his arms around like a bird.

"YOU JUST CAN'T HANDLE LOSING TO A PRO!" roared back Cyborg, his eyebrows all most touching with a mouth that could swallow a watermelon in one go.

"Arrrgghhh" moaned Raven into her hands who had been trying to mediate but had now given up with all the noise, even if she was in her room and they weren't she could still hear them like as if they were right next to her shouting in her ear.

Robin was busy in the training room working out and practicing his Martial Art skills. He had zoned out and could not hear Beast Boy or Cyborg; he couldn't here anything but his breathing. His thoughts were relaxing ones. He was thinking about a rushing river. Suddenly he opened his eyes and attacked. "HA, HA, HO, HE AAARRR!" he shouted as he hooked with his left followed by a round the house punch. He then back flipped in mid air five times which turned into a sweep kick and finishing off with a spinning upper cut as he smirked confidently knowing he was in perfect form but he wasn't finished yet. He wouldn't stop to he was the best there ever was.

Starfire was in her room playing with her pet Silkie. "What a glorious day it is" she said happily. She fell onto her bed and started to think about him.

Handsome, strong and even cared about her feeling even if he didn't show his own. With his spiked up hair that never fell down and the mask that always was covering his face made him look all the more mysteries. She wanted to take it off so she could see his even more mysteries eyes that even she had never seen and just stare into them and then kiss her Boy Wonder Ro-

"Starfire, could you come and help me and Cyborg to see who is better at Ultimate battle 4" begged Beast Boy from the door. (A/N: I have no idea if there is a game called this, just choice a random name)

"Very well" she replied slightly annoyed that her fantasy had been disturbed.

They walked down the hall and into the living room heading to the couch where a waiting Cyborg tired to beat his high score only to stop at the fridge to get Beast Boy some more food. While Beast Boy took his time trying to decide what he was going to have Starfire looked around, boredom taking over and noticed that on the fridge the calendar had a day circled. She leant over to get a better look and on closer examination it had writing underneath it. She read it and frowned, she did not know this word or day.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire with sweetness in her voice while poking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah Star?" replied Beast Boy only half listening to her trying to decide if he should have the sandwich with fungus on it or the evil moving piece of tofu cake. 'Wait evil moving tofu cake?' thought Beast Boy to himself.

Like as if his thoughts had been answered the evil tofu cake jumped at him and clung to his face.

"O GOD GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF!" he shouted spinning around in circles scratching at the evil food substance and it bit into his face.

Starfire who was still not use to earth customs thought that this must be normal.

"Beast Boy what is this strange day named the tines of Valen?" she asked curiously already bubbling inside of her.

Beast Boy and the evil cake which Beast Boy had gotten half off his face froze eyes wide open at her.

"Ummmmmm……..well you see ummmm…it's a day where you……" he stuttered.

"Yes?" said Starfire excitedly.

"Ummmmmmm, hey why don't you go ask Robin?" he said waving his free hand around the place. "I'm sure he would love to tell you."

Starfire blushed at the love part in the remark but then said happily. "Glorious, I shall be back quicker than you can say taneran glorafa." As she floated off to go find Robin.

"Tauran gleruhu? Teruren gluruhu?" Ummmmm? It doesn't make sense does it?" said Beast Boy to the evil cake forgetting about what had happened.

It nodded its head looking back. A couple of seconds passed then Beast Boy remembered what was happening and his eyes widen. The evil cake attacked again covering his eyes. "HOLY TANERAN GLORAFA!" he screamed as it covered his mouth. "Cimohg!" Beast Boy screamed trying to say Cyborg but having no effect.

Cyborg heard this and thinking Beast Boy was pigging with out him. "Yo Beast Boy, ya'll piggin out without me and what heck does Tunama Pherafu?" he said turning and seeing Beast Boy standing there and looking at him through a small hole in the cake.

'How the hell did he get that from Taneran Glorafa?' he thought to himself before starting to spin around trying to get the evil cake off his face.

Eyes wide open with shock Cyborg quickly got up and ran to Beast Boy while shouting. "I'll save you Beast Boy and didn't I tell you that tofu is evil!"

He pried it off Beast Boy's face and threw it over at the elevator. Not waiting too see it hit the door he grabbed a dazed Beast Boy putting him in a hold like you do with a rugby ball and ran across the room jumping over the couch and hiding behind it quietly whispering to himself. "Try!"

"Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!" he shouted slapping him waking him up instantly.

"OW! Hey what was that for!" he shouted massaging his red cheek.

"Sorry but you were being eaten by that evil nasty tofu cake" said Cyborg peering over the couch and looked over to the elevator door where he had thrown it, it was still splattered all over the door.

"O thanks" said Beast Boy instantly going from mad to happy.

"Where's Star, I thought she was coming to watch us play?" asked Cyborg still looking at the cake.

"O she asked me what Valentines day was…" started Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned his head so fast it clicked, at first he looked shocked wondering what Beast Boy could have said but then smiled. "You didn't…" he said still smiling seeing the look on Beast Boy's face.

Beast Boy smiled back. "Yep, I said go ask Robin and now she's asking him what Valentines day is." He said starting to laugh.

"I wonder how our Boy Blunder will handle this" said Cyborg laughing as well.

The two laughed as they fantasised what was going to happen to Robin. "He…..he…haha…….will probably….psst….try to….to….HAHA!" laughed Beast Boy.

"Yeah……haha…..he will try….to….to…..HAHA!" Cyborg laughing at Beast Boy's joke. (A/N: I don't see the joke but it…………………………

sure…is….haha...fun…fun….FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"And….and….then...he...he….will…HAHAHA!" continuing to laugh Beast Boy said.

"OMYGOD...HAHAHAHAHA...please…please…psst…sssstttooOOPPP!" laughed Cyborg rolling around the floor. He couldn't stop laughing at that comment.

The two hadn't noticed that the evil tofu cake wasn't on the elevator door anymore.

Suddenly Cyborg stopped laughing and put is hand over Beast Boy's mouth while it was wide open and half of it went in.

"Hay whot wo roo wink war roin?" Beast Boy asked hand still in his mouth.

"Shhhh don't you here that?" whispered Cyborg looking around the room, he noticed the door had nothing on it and turned pale.

"Ooooo n-" but before Cyborg could finish there was a wild scream. The two looked up too see the evil tofu cake had taken more food and was now half the size of Beast Boy. It let go of the ceiling and fell down to the screaming Titan boys.

Ok so here's the first chapter of the first story. What did you guys think? I'm gonna go write the next chapter and it should be up in a couple of hours…..I hope. O and if you wondering how I knew what to say when Beast Boy had a hand in his mouth. I put mine in and said the same think so I just wrote it down………lol jk….or am I?


End file.
